


just the two of them

by fairydustedtheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cockblock Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Future Fic, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydustedtheory/pseuds/fairydustedtheory
Summary: After months of a long distance relationship, Stiles would very much like to get physical.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	just the two of them

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little scene I wanted to write for my blog (I have an on-going headcanon fest there in case anyone wants to send me something and maybe get a drabble out of it) but this somehow turned into a 1k and it felt like this was too long to post there.
> 
> Find my fic posts here on [tumblr](https://fairydustedtheory.tumblr.com/tagged/plot%20twist%20:%20i%20write) and for other shorter headcanons, it's this [link](https://fairydustedtheory.tumblr.com/tagged/sterek%20headcanon%20fest)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Derek and Stiles crashed through the loft door -fucking finally- after another endless family dinner.

It wasn't that all of it was awful. Stiles was glad to be back. He was fucking glad.  
He was done with college, he was done with the FBI training, all of it was done. He was back. Finally back.

  
Another family dinner wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't the fifth one this week.

It had been Melissa tonight. In all his excitement at Stiles' return to Beacon Hills after being away from what he referred as “forever”, Stiles' dad had let it slip to Melissa that Stiles was back in town a little early.  
Back in his old room, supposedly.

Except that Stiles really _really_ wished he could forgo his childhood bedroom and go directly where he belonged.

He belonged there sitting at Melissa's dinner table, surrounded by all his loved ones, sure.

But he also belonged right here in Derek's arms. That fact had been quite unexpected or maybe it had been a long time coming. Who knew in the end?

The point was that Stiles would very much like to be in Derek's bed right about now.

They hadn't had a moment alone since he landed back in California. Every waking moment had been filled with pack, friends, family. It was amazing and exhausting and so infuriating too, especially the way Derek kept staring at him across rooms like he always had way back when but now meant something more, meant everything.

Derek pushed him up against the now closed door, leaving him breathless in the best way. Stiles didn't even mind the mild pain in his shoulder from having been pushed just a hint to forcefully, he just wanted Derek. Finally.

"I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into. This isn't some stupidly hot phone call or sexts. Fuck I didn't even know you could sext. Derek Hale, sexting! I have the screenshot of the first one you ever sent me as my lock screen, just so you know."  
"Me asking what you were wearing wasn't supposed to come off as sexy... You were talking about how cold you were." Derek deadpanned.

"Yeah yeah, if you say so, I don’t seem to remember you arguing when I took it as a sexy text and I certainly don’t seem to remember you not being into what happened after that. This is going to be amazing, isn't it? I mean it was already great virtually so I’m predicting even greater things, you know, _physically_..."

He earned that look, the one he had missed seeing with every fiber of his being. The one look that clearly stated that Derek found him ridiculous, but endearing. He hoped to be sexy too but Stiles would gladly settle for ridiculously endearing.

"Do we really need to talk through this? We could go for more actions and less words." Derek murmured, biting down teasingly down Stiles' throat.

They had talked about a nice quiet night just the two of them for months. All they wanted was to take the time to get together and realize what they had going between them. Not just in words over the phone or in video chats.

It had taken some times to get there. It had started with Derek going over Scott's decision to not get Stiles in the loop of what shit was going down in Beacon Hills. So it was just a secret, the two of them talking, Derek calling almost every night, for hours. Stiles took the habit of staying up way too late and falling asleep to the sound of Derek's breathing.   
One evening it just slipped out, a soft little 'night babe' which should have been awkward as hell except it had been Derek who had said it. Stiles fell asleep that night and slept better than he had in months as something settled in his heart with these two simple words spoken oh so softly.

Derek bit down at his collarbone. It didn't take much more than that for Stiles to start stripping Derek right there. Derek's hands slipped under the hem of Stiles' shirt, finding their way to his soft skin. Blunt fingernails scratched softly.  
Stiles couldn't contain the moan escaping him. Shit, he had dreamed about this moment. And the last five days had been absolute torture.

He just couldn't wait to finally be naked, absolutely and utterly naked. He needed that like air.

Derek flashed a lascivious look -fucker- before pulling him further into the loft.

Patience had never been a thing Stiles excelled at, but right now it wasn't even in his vocabulary. He had waited long enough. He had waited for this moment for as long as he could remember, even in his very confused sixteen year old brain he had already been waiting for this moment.

His hands began tearing at the offending Henley still in the way of Derek's amazing naked body. It took all his restraints to not try to rip it to shreds. Honestly he would have failed and looked stupid, it was as well that Derek was now pulling it quickly over his head, saving Stiles the embarrassment.

Derek was about to free himself from his jeans, Stiles just slid to his knees, looking up at him as if begging for permission. Derek took in a sharp breath, closed his eyes a moment.

"Oh I've been thinking about your mouth," Derek moaned. 

Stiles was about to finally get his mouth on Derek when the loud noise of the loft door sliding open startled them both.

Scott of course. It was no other than Scott Fucking McCall walking in like he owned the place.

"Get the hell out of here!" Derek shouted, red in the face, probably a mix of anger and embarrassment. Yeah, he was the one with a nice free erection out in the open. That was a little embarrassing.

Stiles was the one on his knees, face right in front of said erection. In the contest of the most embarrassing position, Stiles was probably winning.

(Scott was actually the clear winner here but he had brought this whole thing upon himself. He just had to learn to knock, dammit, Scott.


End file.
